Le mariage est un jour merveilleux
by Molymarie
Summary: J'avance dans la salle en le regardant. Oui, je vais devenir son épouse. Je l'aime tellement, je ne sais plus vivre sans lui... Nos cœurs sont liés par un lien sacré...


Crédit : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon cerveau tordu...

Commentaire de l'auteur : Avec l'espoir que vous aimerez !

**Le mariage est un jour merveilleux : **

Il me regarde marcher dans sa direction, un beau sourire d'ange parfait sur les lèvres. Un sourire de prince, un sourire de Dieu. Son costume cravate noir lui va si bien, ainsi que sa chemise blanche. Note il pourrait porter des guenilles qu'il serait tout de même élégant. Et ce regard plein d'amour qu'il me lance avec ses yeux d'un bleu pur et rieur me fait tellement craquer. Il est mince avec une musculature parfaite, ses cheveux blond sont en pétards pour ne pas changer et son visage est un peut enfantin malgré son rang. Au fond, il m'est très dur de décrire un homme comme lui. Sa beauté est vraiment sublime, limite irréel, c'en serais presque insultant pour tout les Dieux que l'on qualifie de parfait. Je l'aime tellement. Cela me fait un drôle d'effet de ne pas le voir avec son bandeau frontal de la feuille. Lui qui en est si fier...

Moi, une jeune fille adorable, je vais épouser l'homme le plus important du village de Konoha : le Hokage ! Moi, une superbe ninja forte et téméraire, je vais me marier avec le seul garçon qui fait battre mon cœur à du cent à l'heure.

Moi, une si jeune demoiselle, je vais m'unir à mon âme sœur. Par contre, je refuse de porter son nom de famille. Non pas que celui-ci me déplaise mais je préfère ne pas perdre mon identité. Je suis moi et je tiens à le rester même mariée.

Moi, qui suis un vrai garçon manqué, je porte une magnifique robe en dentelle couleur blanc crème. Ho et sur ma tête il y a un voile blanc. Ça fait vraiment comme une princesse et cela me fait tout bizarre mais pour une fois que je me sens belle et féminine je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il faut dire que ma meilleure amie a fait un travail fabuleux. Elle a même réussit à faire tenir mes cheveux indisciplinés ! Quel miracle !

J'avance toujours vers lui, la musique retentissant dans la pièce. Je vois dans l'église les quelques personnes que nous avons invité. Ma meilleure amie me sourit. Elle est si mignonne la madame Uchiha hihi ! Elle, son amour de toujours et son petit garçon de presque 3 ans.

Bref je continue à avancer à petits pas. J'essaye de calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé. Je le regarde, je le fixe, oubliant presque pourquoi toutes ces personnes sont réunies dans ce lieu sacré. Je ne vois que lui qui est si parfait, si fort, si aimant, lui avec qui je vais passer le reste de mes jours. Je sais que personne n'est parfait mais je trouve ses défauts si craquant ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Il est parfois tête en l'air, naïf et il a difficile pour voir les sentiments des autres mais je l'accepte comme il est. Et puis ses qualités sont merveilleuse : Il est gentil, mignon, généreux, il apprend vite, il se surpasse toujours, il écoute toujours l'opinion des autres et je vais m'arrêter là sinon j'en ai pour des heures !

Quelle ennui d'avoir du organiser le mariage. Il a fallu faire les boutiques pour choisir ma belle robe de princesse et pour lui, le costume. Mais avec sa promotion il ne pouvait pas tellement m'aider. J'ai du réserver l'église ainsi que faire venir un prêtre, puis chercher après une belle salle de réception pour faire la fête avec les gens qu'on aime, prévenir les amis en faisant moi-même les invitations, choisir le gâteau, les musiques de la fête, les jeux comme la jarretelle et tout le bazar ! Bref je n'en pouvais plus ! A tel point que si ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas aidé, j'aurais dit "STOP j'ai changé d'avis je ne veux plus me marier !" Mais je l'aime tellement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout annuler... Cela aurais été très bête de ma part d'ailleurs ! Parce que vivre sans lui m'est devenu impossible à présent et ça lui aurais fait beaucoup de peine que je change d'avis et que je ne veuille plus devenir sa femme.

Comme je suis chanceuse que mon amour sois réciproque. Beaucoup de sentiments ne sont pas partagés et ça fait mal. Très mal... Mais si la personne que votre cœur a choisit ne vous aime pas il faut savoir abandonner... Mais il faut aussi savoir persévérer. Moi par exemple, ce n'était pas gagner au début... Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimais pas spécialement. Et comme il est très beau, il peut avoir qui il veut juste avec un sourire. Pourtant je me suis battue comme une lionne pour "l'avoir" à moi toute seule et pour que cet imbécile d'étourdi comprenne les sentiments qu'il a pour moi ! Oui, je suis redoutable et déterminée ! Je me souviens du jour où nous étions en train de fêter sa promotion au rang d'Hokage du village caché de la feuille, dans un bar en compagnie de Jiraya et Tsunade. Évidement, les deux vieux sannins étaient complétement bourré ! Bref ils étaient donc vite partit vomir plus loin, nous laissant rien que tout les deux. Mon amour supporte parfaitement l'alcool. Quant à moi, les breuvages alcoolisés on un effet... comment dire... très... "délieur de langue" ! Ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire me déclarer entre deux verres de saké. Mon blondinet n'avait pas su quoi répondre et avait fait son grand timide devant moi pendant deux long mois... Jusqu'au jour où il m'avait invité à manger des ramens dans son restaurant préféré. Nous avions discuté de choses et d'autres, nous nous étions vraiment bien amusé et ensuite il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, dans sa maison. (Oui car ma première maison étant détruite, j'avais été hébergée par lui, ordre de l'ancien Hokage.) Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ce jour là et je m'étais levée pour aller faire un besoin naturel... En sortant des toilettes, je l'avais croisé dans le couloir. Il était à moitié dans le cake, le visage endormi, ses cheveux en piques tout emmêlés, ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes de bâillement qui leurs donnaient un éclat monstrueusement attirant ! Je n'avais pas su résisté et j'avais osé l'embrasser dans un baisé passionné et langoureux. Ce fut l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie. Ce bisous forcé lui avait permit de comprendre la nature de ses sentiments pour moi. Il a eu le déclic quoi ! Nos langues dansais comme des sauvages, mes longs cheveux lui chatouillant le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle pour ensuite m'entrainer dans sa chambre. Les nuages fût les seuls témoins de notre plus belle nuit...

Et voila qu'une simple année plus tard, je me retrouve à marcher vers cet homme exceptionnel, un bouquet de lys à la main et habillée comme une mariée. Ho oui c'est vrai... Je suis vêtue de cette manière parce que je me marie. J'aurais jamais imaginer un jour que je porterais une robe !

Je m'arrête devant l'Hokage. Je me repasse les moments spéciales que j'ai passé avec lui. Je l'aime tellement. Je le regarde dans les yeux en évitant de m'y noyer...

-Uzumaki Kushina, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Namikaze Minato ici présent, jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir pendant le reste de votre vie ?

-Je le veux ! Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Et vous monsieur Namikaze Minato, Hokage du village de la feuille ? Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Uzumaki Kushina ici présente, jurez-vous de la chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-A votre avis ? Pourquoi ais-je fait déplacer tout les gens que j'aime dans cette église et pourquoi serais-je là ?

-Imbécile ! Criais-je en le frappant sur la tête. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire toute la salle... La honte ! Si cela n'avait pas été le plus beau jour de ma vie je l'aurais tué sur place !

-Heu oui pardon chérie. Oui je la veux !

-Donc je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et là, Minato m'attrape par la nuque, soulève mon voile avec une grande délicatesse, me lance un sourire du style "Hey chérie, t'as vu comme j'ai la classe ?" et m'embrasse devant toutes les personnes que nous aimons. Moi, ancienne habitante d'Uzu No Kuni (village détruit), vit maintenant avec le chef de la feuille. Quel bonheur mon Dieu quel bonheur ! Oui vraiment, ce jour est le meilleur de ma vie...

En conclusion les gens, ne jamais abandonner son envie de chérir l'être aimer. Sauf si cette personne vous déteste. Dans ce cas, il faut juste se faire accepter en tant que simple ami.

Ho ! Et briser un couple déjà formé est une chose impardonnable ! Vous aimeriez vous qu'un(e) autre vous pique votre copain(e) ? NON ! Alors ne le faite pas !

Résumé : J'avance dans la salle en le regardant. Oui, je vais devenir son épouse. Je l'aime tellement, je ne sais plus vivre sans lui... Nos cœurs sont liés par un lien sacré...


End file.
